The present invention relates to a connection device for connecting an extension tube to a faucet and the device has an index feature to position the extension tube at a desired position.
A conventional extension tube 11 connected to a faucet 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a connection means 14 which is connected between the an faucet 10 and the extension tube 11 so that the water flows from an opening 12 of the extension tube 11 when operating the faucet 10. The connection means 14 allows the extension tube 11 to be rotated about the faucet 10 so that the water reaches different position of the sink 13. However, the connection means 14 is designed to be connected only between the faucet 10 and the extension tube 11 so that the extension tube 11 can only rotate along a curve path as illustrated in FIG. 1. There are many areas in the sink 13 that the extension tube 11 cannot reach. This is not satisfied by the users who want the extension tube 11 can be moved to anywhere in the sink 13.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device for connection of extension tubes of a faucet. The connection device allows the extension tubes to be connected one by one and has an index feature which positions the extension tubes at desired positions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connection device for connecting an extension tube and a faucet. The connection device comprises a tubular first member connected to the faucet and a flange extends radially inward from an inner periphery of the tubular first member with a central hole defined through the flange. A plurality of notches are defined in the inner periphery of the first member. A second member connected to the extension tube has a connection portion extending from a first end thereof and a recess is defined in a second end of the member. A passage is defined through the connection portion and communicates with the recess. The connection portion is rotatably engaged with the central hole. An engaging recess is defined in an outer periphery of the second member and a positioning member is movably engaged with the engaging recess. The positioning member is removably engaged with one of the notches.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connection device which connects an extension tube and a faucet, and there is a click sound to notify the user that the extension tube is position when pivoting the extension tube.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.